This invention relates to a swimming pool cleaning device. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for cleaning a swimming pool without the use of additional hoses or suction devices.
Conventional swimming pool cleaning devices often have disadvantages associated with their use. One such disadvantage is that often these devices require a user to attach separate hoses and use additional devices in order to begin cleaning. Additional devices may include one or more hoses that typically must be attached a pool's filtration/cleaning system or a separate standalone system in order to provide the necessary suction to remove debris from the bottom of a pool. These additional hoses are often cumbersome and often take up a significant amount of storage space.
Another drawback with using conventional pool cleaning devices is that if such devices are improperly attached to the to a pool's filtration/cleaning system, damage to this system may occur.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a pool cleaning device that does not use cumbersome additional devices and that eliminates the potential damage to the swimming pool's filtration/cleaning system.